remnants in Skyrim: the Dragonborn returns
by Vinnypaul
Summary: Team rwby and jnpr is sent to tamriel to defeat the world eater


A/N: hello this is a fanfiction that i thought of playing skyrim i want to put a chapter out every week or every other week, comment your criticism and enjoy =

It was cold and bumpy i could hear the the patter of horses on a cobblestone road i look up to see a man in red leather armor and another man with blue armor, next to him was a man in rags finally beside me was a man in with ablack cloak and chainmail armor i was able to see a few carts back to see the rest of my team as well as team rwby .

"Hey you your finally awake you were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that imperial ambush, same as us and that theif over there" the man in blue said

"I have know idea where I was i just remember waking up just now, i dont remember how i got here speaking of where is ...here" the knight asked

"Why you're is skyrim home of the nords Although the imperials think different" blue armor said

The guy in rags spoke up " dang you stormcloaks the empire was nice and lazy till you came around. Could have been half way to hammerfell" he turns to you "you and me we shouldn't be here [no kidding] its these stormcloaks they want."

Blue: we'er all brothers and sisters in bounds now horse thief

Driver: shut up back there

Theif looks at the man beside me: whats wrong with him

Blue:watch you tounge you are speaking to ulfric stormcloak the tue high king

Thief: your the leader of the rebellion oh gods if they have you then where are they taking us

Blue: most likley the chopping block

Soldier: General tullius the headsmen are waiting

At this point i zoned out...i-i-i was going to get beheaded after just waking up my team and rwby will die as well all of a sudden the car came to a stop

Blue: better not keep the gods waiting

The theif was freaking out, they started calling names ulfric, ralof, lokir he ran and was shot with an arrow the rest of my team and rby was in a line beside me

List guy: who are you 8

Jaune arc

Pyrrah nikos

Nora valkyrie

Lie ren

Ruby rose

Wiess shcnee

Blake belladonna

Yang xio long

List guy: captain their names aren't on the list what do we do

Captain: they go to the block

"Sorry i will make sure you are sent back to your homeland

'Yep me jaune arc was going to die'

We were lead to the block where a man was placed on his knees and his head removed felt sick

Captain: next the blonde with the silver chest plate

My team and rwby were all horrified at the whole thing but seeing i was next was unbelievable they couldn't do anything either so they sat and watched while I was going to die, i closed my eyes ready to take the axe when the ground rumbled and then I felt a force push on me , i heard a thunderous voice speaking in a language that felt familiar

Dragon: yor shool

Ralof: come you 8 the gods wont give us another chance

The 8 of you run to a tower where you see ulfric and other stormcloaks talking, ruby and pyrrah ran and tackled jaune

Pyrrah/ruby: im so happy you're ok i thought you were going to die

Me: im ok but we wont if we stay we need to get away from here

The dragon busted through the top of the tower and makes a hole then flys away the 9 ran to the hole

Me: guys jump to that bulding over there and follow me.

You guys jumped and landed then ran away to see list guy get killd by a dragon

Me: to that alley

We ran to the alley as the dragon landed

Dragon: toor shul

The flames were so hot juane could feelhis armor heating up. They ran to a keep after the dragon moved away from the alley to see ralof come up

Ralof: into the keep now

We all ran in

Ralof: that was a dragon bringer of the end times just like the old legends. Come here let's get those binds off

He cut the binds and handed jaune the axe "here take this axe give it a few swings."

He gave it a few swings it was sorta like a sword so it will do

Ralof: alright so lets se if we can find a key .

He walks to the other door to see imperials

Ralof:Look out imperials

Captain: it the prisoners

We eventually fought them off yang taking the armor off the captain and blake taking the leather ruby and pyrrah took a sword and then key

Pyrrah: ive got the key

\--time skip

They made it out of helgen and these are the weapons they got

J sword

P sword

N warhammer

R duel daggers

R sword

W magic/sword

B duel dagger

Y fists with steel bracers

They were headed to riverwood as ralof instructed to do but we stopped at 3 large pillers ralof said they are the guardian stones the will help ahere is what they choose

J. Warrior

P warrior

N warrior

R stealth/ thief

R warrior

W mage

B. Stealth/thief

Y warrior

Thx for reading tell me if anything is wrong in the Story and i know i skipped a lot but kept important things


End file.
